It's Not Safe Here
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Robin goes into Arkham City after Batman's comlink with Oracle goes down. Unfortunately he is discovered by Ra's, who approaches him with creepy concern. Arkahmverse AU


**Just getting this little ficlet out. It's one of several smaller ideas that I want to write. It came to me towards the end of Bound and gives me a reason to write Ra's being a bit of a creep before working on a little post Bound oneshot. This takes place during Arkham City, not Harley's Revenge.**

* * *

Batman had gone dark two hours ago and Oracle was starting to get concerned. Two darkly quiet hours in the chaos that was Arkham City. She knew that the Dark Knight could handle himself, but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned. It was better to know if he was alive or not rather than speculate about it.

Robin agreed to enter the criminal city. He could easily sneak in and could provide the desired relief for both Oracle and Alfred. With Oracle providing a general location of Batman's last known whereabouts, he had a general idea where to start. Using the dark of night, he snuck in and began a hunt.

The roof tops and darkness helped him keep his cover. No one seemed to notice him. Not that he cared. It made his search a lot less chaotic. As he reached the edge of another roof top, Robin stopped in his tracks. Something didn't feel right. Something on the air felt suspicious. He felt like he was being watched.

"Children shouldn't be out this late at night." A voice chimed in, startling Tim. "Especially ones as dangerous like this."

Turning around, Robin faced his stalker, eyes widened in shock. Ra's al Ghul was standing a few feet away, vibrant green eyes watching the Boy Wonder. Robin quickly regained composure, hoping Ra's didn't see his unsettled reaction.

"What brings you here?" Ra's inquired. "Looking for the Detective maybe?"

"What's it to you?" Robin snapped.

"I'm merely concerned for you. This city will eat you alive if you let it. The criminals here aren't exactly kind."

"I know, but I can handle it. I just have business to attend to."

"It must be important if it brings you here."

The sound of commotion distracted Robin. Looking over his shoulder, Robin noticed Batman walking towards the museum. It may have given up his reason for being there, but it also gave him an excuse to leave. He turned around, ready to hop off of the rooftop.

An arm latched around Robin's waist and a hand grabbed the bottom of his face. Robin squirmed against Ra's' grip as hands tried to pry Ra's off of him. He wanted to get free, but it didn't seem to work. Instead, Ra's' grip only strengthened. He could feel Ra's' chest rising and falling behind him.

"First rule, don't turn your back on anyone." Ra's numbered. "Everyone won't be as kind."

"Get off of me." Robin ordered.

Ra's ignored the demand. Instead, he got closer to the side of Robin's face. His facial hair rested on the sheer hood that protected Robin from making physical contact. He took in Robin's scent, noting his anxious scent.

"Though with a pretty face like yours, who knows if death will be on their minds." Ra's contemplated. "Especially if they recognize who you are behind that mask."

Ra's contemplated the thought. His mind played with the idea of taunting and controlling the situation. He was beginning to invest in this Robin and didn't want anything to happen to him. Ra's' thumb circled around the side of Robin's face and his other hand continued to rest on Robin's side.

"I could protect you." Ra's offered. "Pretend to have ownership over you so that no one else will."

"Let me go!" Robin growled.

Ra's released Robin, allowing him to get a few steps away. Robin was frazzled by Ra's' display. When the man tried to take a step closer, Robin took a step away. He wasn't about to turn his attention away from Ra's now. He wasn't going to let his defenses down.

"I am concerned for you." Ra's stated.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Robin hissed.

"What can I say? I'm not like you're family when it comes to showing concern. However, when I am, it is genuine."

Ra's approached Robin, causing the teen to take a few steps back. The only thing stopping him was the ledge. Ra's leaned closer, close enough to whisper a warning to Robin.

"Don't get carried away." Ra's warned. "You're too valuable and we don't need to lose another Robin."

The sound of a door opening distracted them. Looking over his shoulder, Robin saw Batman exiting the building. When he looked back, Ra's had taken a few steps back.

"It's a tough city out here Timothy." Ra's warned. "It could go up in flames at any moment. Do be careful."

Robin looked over his shoulder again, only to find Ra's gone when he looked back. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or disturbed that Ra's know his secret identity. Though more than anything, he wasn't too surprised. This was Ra's al Ghul after all.

But with him gone, Robin could get back to the objective at hand. Getting in contact with Batman to confirm that he was alright. He didn't plan on telling him about his encounter, finding it unimportant to the task at hand. Hopping off of the ledge, Robin went to his mentor, pushing aside any feelings of discomfort and anxiety from his mind.

* * *

**Do you know how many times I almost called Robin Tim? A few. Let me know how I did. This was both a blended inspiration from Bound and me playing Arkham City as well as a spur of the moment idea.**


End file.
